Seireitei Music Festival
by Stormfast
Summary: It's been ages since the winter war with Aizen. Seireitei is having a music festival. Kurotsuchi decides to resurrect the defeated Arrancar, and they decide to join in. Quite a lot of pairings in this, and slight OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Just wanted to do this for no reason. /shot**

**rated T for potty-mouths, should i rate it M or something? there are _no_ lemons.**

* * *

"Hey have you heard?" Momo came running up to him. "There's gonna be a music festival!"

Izuru choked on his water. "What?" he spluttered. "Sorry."

Momo didn't mind. "I'm gonna be singing in it!"

"Cool! What's the name of the song?"

"It's a secret!" She pulled a face at him and stuck her tongue out. "Bye, Izurun!" She ran off.

Kira Izuru sighed. He had no chance with Hinamori. A hand clapped him on the back. "Why the long face?"

"Hisagi...-"

"Who the fuck am I kidding; your face is always gloomy." Hisagi Shuuhei stood behind him. He gazed after Hinamori. "Isn't she cute...?"

Izuru glanced at his best friend. Did he have feelings for Momo? Did he have feelings for Matsumoto? Shuuhei noticed him and smirked. "You like her, don't you, Kira."

"No, wait, I-"

Hisagi laughed. "I know you do. Everyone knows you do." He widened his eyes. "Hey did you hear? There's a music fes-"

"Yeah," Kira interrupted. "Momo told me."

"Ah. You gonna sing?"

"Nah. I can't sing."

"Aww man, come one! Try!" He grinned shadily. "I'm sure it'd impress her."

"Shut up!" Kira swung a hand at his friend's face but he dodged.

"Don't worry. You can go and congratulate her when she's done."

Kira sighed. "What are you gonna be singing?"

"Something. It's a pretty awesome song."

"Neeehh?" Kira sneered and prodded him in the chest. "Are you trying to impress Matsumoto-san?"

Hisagi turned bright red. "What do you know?"

"Heheh..." Kira made an evil face that did not go well with his usual gloomy demeanour. He kept it up even as they walked to the izakaya. Hisagi started feeling uncomfortable.

"Izuru, stop that. You're creeping me out."

"Hehe..."

"Aw, shuddup. I didn't tease you about Momo for that long, did I?" That shut him up.

They met Rangiku, Renji, Rukia, Ikkaku and Yumichika there. Kenpachi was also there, along with Yachiru, Kyoraku and a very disapproving Nanao.

"Hey did you hear?" Rangiku rushed up to them, clutching a bottle of sake. Her words were slurred. Izuru wasn't surprised that she'd gotten drunk so quickly. That woman could drink a gallon and still be fine. "There's a music-"

"YES!" They yelled.

She crossed her arms. "Fine. Sheesh." She made her way drunkenly back to the table, knocking over a few chairs in the process.

"Sorry I'm late!" Momo puffed, running up to them. "I had some paperwork to do."

Hisagi elbowed Kira and snickered. Kira slapped him. "Shut up."

A while later, nearly all of them were trashed. Kyoraku was passed out in the corner, snoring as Yachiru drew on his face. The manager had wanted to stop her from entering but Kenpachi had that threatening aura.

"Hey... Want some sake?" Rangiku held out a bottle to Yachiru, who crossed her arms.

"Don't give alcohol to minors, Boobies!" Yachiru shouted, her nose in the air. Kenpachi took a swig. "And Ken-chan shouldn't drink either!"

"What the fuck? Do I look like a minor?"

"Hey Shuuhei, what are you singing...?" Rangiku was propped up by her elbow and pointing to Hisagi. He was leaning against the back of the chair.

"Itsa... secret..." he slurred. Kira was slumped over the table, muttering. Rangiku whistled.

"Ah, would you look at that."

"I think Izurun needs a break," Momo said anxiously. Yachiru giggled and held out the marker she had used to draw on Kyoraku's face- the man now wore spectacles and had a handlebar moustache. "No, Yachiru-chan!" She was too late to save Kira from the deadly, pink-haired midget.

Kira now had a perpetual, black blush on his cheeks and extra eyelashes. Rangiku was laughing her head off. Ikkaku was arguing with Renji, who seemed too tired to go on. It resulted in Ikkaku boasting about his strength and Yumichika having to dump a bottle of sake on his head.

Rukia elbowed Yachiru. "Hey, can I have the marker for now?"

"Sure!" Yachiru handed Rukia the marker. A few minutes later, Renji had extra tattoos on his face, consisting of moustaches and the cartoonish version of a man's special part.

Kyoraku woke up with a snort and looked around. "Where am I?"

"The izakaya, dumbass." Ikkaku was leaning on the table.

"Ah. That explains the sake."

Rangiku woke up from her alcohol-induced slumber. "Hey... What are you guys gonna sing for the music festival?"

"Change!" Rukia shouted. "As well as some others!". Yachiru jumped up and down on Kenpachi's shoulder, causing the big man to glance at her, confused.

Shuuhei, without lifting his head off the table, stated, "Miss..."

Renji puffed his chest out. "I'm doing a duet with Captain Kuchiki!"

Yumichika lifted his head. "Renji's gay?"

"WHAT?!" Kira woke up. "HE IS?!"

"SHUT UP!" Renji was even redder than his hair, due to embarrassment and having consumed a ridiculously large amount of alcohol. "I'm not gay!"

Kyoraku slapped him on the back. "There's nothing wrong with being gay, Abarai-kun. It's just that women are more attractive."

Rangiku whistled. "And I thought you were into the other Kuchiki. Seems like I was wrong."

Rukia was pink now. Renji was about to say "I AM!" but then stopped. It was true that he was but he didn't want them going around and making kissy-kissy faces. That had happened before , but to a different person.

"Hold up, hold up." A certain purple-haired woman was walking into their stall.

"Well if it isn't my favourite cat-lady!" Rangiku cried, forgetting all about Renji. "Yoruichi!"

"Me an' Sui-Feng here are gonna be singing Houki Boshi this music festival!" she said triumphantly, pulling the shorter woman near her.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama..."

"What is it?"

Sui-Feng straightened up and cleared her throat. "It seems that the Arrancars are going to be participating in this as well."

There were gasps.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" Ikkaku and Renji leapt up, brandishing their swords. Momo was angry and Rukia had a disapproving look on her face. Even Kyoraku was concerned.

"They've been dead for ages," he reminded her sternly. "The battle with Aizen is long over. Are you sure either you or him haven't been drinking too much?"

"Well, Captain Kurotsuchi managed to resurrect some of them so they would fight for us if we have any upcoming wars. He's devised something that will control them. Right now, they're in the abandoned Las Noches, and some of them are rehearsing. They're going to be performing."

"Woo!" Rangiku shook her bottle. "We'll see who're the better singers out of us!"

There was a cheer. Sui-Feng allowed herself a small smile, but then remembered something and frowned. Yoruichi noticed, but didn't ask her about it. Sui-Feng didn't like talking about this stuff.

Rangiku had challenged Kyoraku and Yoruichi to a drinking contest.

"I'm definitely going to win!" Yoruichi cried, jabbing fingers at them. "I can handle more alcohol than you two, seeing as you're already trashed."

"Oho, you really believe that?!" Captain Kyoraku had a glint in his eye. Rangiku jabbed a finger at them.

"You're on!"

In the end, it was Kyoraku who won. Grabbing two bottles of sake, he roared triumph as the two women passed out onto the table. Sui-Feng, who had been cheering for Yoruichi, stopped and stared in dismay.

-::-

Back at Las Noches, the Arrancar were preparing to take the Shinigami down. In their own Music Festival.

Nnoitra was rehearsing with Tesla who scurried around obeying his orders. Ulquiorra was emotionlessly regarding the piece of paper in his hands. Perhaps he would be able to see the woman there. She wasn't a Shinigami, but maybe she'd be there.

Grimmjow was lounging against the wall, rehearsing his own song. He had more than one. So did Ulquiorra for that matter. Nel was at his feet, her tiny hands clutching a piece of paper. She sang out her songs in her annoying little voice. Grimmjow groaned.

"Nnoitra! Get this girl away from me!"

"Fuck off Grimmjow, we're trying to practise our song. Tesla!"

Tesla jumped. "Y-yes, Nnoitra-sama?"

"Bring me some tea."

"Yes, Nnoitra-sama!"

Luppi yawned. "Why do we have to obey those annoying Shinigami anyways? Can't we overthrow them?"

"If we did, they'd exterminate us with the help of their dirty little gadgets," Ulquiorra stated, still emotionlessly, but there was an obvious hint of annoyance in his voice.

"An' we wouldn't be able to fight and kill things!" Nnoitra roared, punching the air. Tesla copied him for fear of being beat up if he didn't.

"I'm looking forward to see that droopy mushroom." Charlotte Cuulhorne mashed his fists together. "I'll kill him for making me look ugly!"

"But you are," Luppi stated in an undertone. Charlotte didn't hear.

"My fellow Fracciones and I will beat up the Shinigami who defeated us and our master, King Barragan!"

"But not all of them still exist," Szayel pointed out.

"Shut up, Pinky."

"Would you guys just _shut up_?" Nnoitra yelled. "We're trying to rehearse!"

"Stop being a little bitch, Nnoitra!" Grimmjow yelled back.

Szayel sighed melodramatically. "Alas, I can't return to my lab because that _Kurotsuchi bastard raided it_." He balled his fists and lost his usual, cool composure. "All my specimens were in it!" he wailed. "All my work! When I get to Soul Society, I am going to _kill _someone, be it him or his annoying yet hot Lieutenant."

"You impregnated her. I doubt she'll want to see you again."

Szayel flipped his hair mockingly. "Of course she'll want to see me. I am beautiful," he said sarcastically. "And I have several songs to sing that will truly win her over."

"Enough for her not to mind if you killed her father?" Grimmjow snickered.

Szayel scowled. "He treated her like, mind my language, SHIT! He's not qualified to be a father!"

"Wow, Pinky," Nnoitra yawned. "You're fussing over cussing while we're all here talking trash and swearing our asses off."

"That's because you are a bunch of unrefined animals."

"Oi! What did you say?!" Nnoitra and Grimmjow had leapt up.

"I'll throttle you!" Nnoitra screamed.

"Yeah! Go Nnoitra-sama!" Tesla shouted in the background.

"Shut up, Tesla."

Meanwhile, Tia Halibel was in her quarters with her Fraccion, Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose and Cyan Sung-Sun.

"We won't disturb you, I swear it!" Apacci shouted. Mila Rose face-palmed.

"You're disturbing her right now, idiot monkey," she said, slapping the back of her head. "Shut up and let Halibel-sama rehearse in peace." Apacci rounded on her.

"Bitch! Stop slapping my head, you gorilla! You're making me lose brain cells!"

"You were never smart to begin with! And who do you think you are, calling me a gorilla!" The two had started squabbling and wrestling. Sung-Sun bowed.

"Please forgive us, Halibel-sama," she said, lowering her eyes. "I will try to make sure these two morons don't disturb you."

"SUNG-SUN, YOU BITCH!"

They were so cute. Tia smiled faintly and began rehearsing her piece, Velonica. She wondered what Starrk was doing. Probably singing, with that dead-sexy voice of his.

In fact, he wasn't.

He was sound-asleep, and Lilynette was singing. Starrk's head rested on a table and he was drooling. Lilynette, annoyed becaue he was snoring as well, shoved her hand down his throat and squeezed his uvula. He doubled over and unloaded a whole load of bile after Lilynette released him and jumped back.

"What the hell?!"

"Fool!" she shouted. "You're the damn number one! Why do you sleep so much? Why do you _snore_ so much? And on top of that, why the heck do you drool when you sleep?!"_  
_

"Calm down, Lilynette," he muttered, sitting up. "I'm gonna practice this little song."

"You'd better."

There were a few other Arrancar, but not many of them were performing such as Grimmjow's and Barragan's Fracciones. Di Roy had tried to get his fellow remaining Fracciones to sing, but they refused. Shawlong was dead. So was Nakeem. It was just Di Roy, Edrad and Ylfordt. Ylfordt did nothing all day but argue with his younger brother. Edrad was just exploring, killing hollows, and Di Roy was bored out of his mind. So he'd started talking to other random hollows if they stayed long enough.

Of Barragan's Fraccion, it was unknown how many remained. They hid in secluded places, and were generally alone at all times. None of them had come except Charlotte, and this led everyone to believe that they were all dead.

-::-

Hiyori and Lisa stepped through the Senkaimon and into Soul Society. "Let's get this over with," Hiyori grumbled. They needed to practice with Mashiro for their song. Also, she hoped she would see Shinji so she could slap him with her sandal.

They met Mashiro bugging Shuuhei, her co-lieutenant. She had claimed she was superior, the "super lieutenant". But she was still annoying, Kensei was just sitting there resignedly, watching them. "Hey."

Shuuhei was hunched over, clutching his head. He had a massive hangover from last night. It had resulted in them being kicked out of the izakaya. Momo had escorted Rangiku back home, and Sui-Feng had offered Yoruichi a place to stay. Rukia had called Byakuya to help her get Renji back home, and he'd grudgingly agreed. "He'd better not soil the name of the sixth division if he's like this during the festival.

The rest? They'd had to rely on others to help them.

Mashiro was kicking Shuuhei's ass when they arrived. She had him in a headlock when she realised they were there. "Oh hey there, Hiyorin, Lisa-chan!" She released him, ran over, and glanced back at Shuuhei.

"See ya later, baldy!" she called, making a face. "You'd better not throw up or I'll eat you up."

They left and Kensei raised an eyebrow. "You all right?"

"You used to work with _that_?!" Shuuhei massaged his neck and pointed to the departing figure of Mashiro with her two friends.

Kensei shrugged. "I got used to it after a while." A vein throbbed on his temple. "But she still annoys the shit outta me sometimes."

Shuuhei grimaced. "Yeah. I can imagine that." An image popped into his head of Kensei sitting reading the news paper and Mashiro darting around him bugging him, tugging on his hair, punching him and whining. He shuddered.

"Get some sleep." Kensei ordered. "Can't have you going around Seireitei looking half-dead and vomiting everywhere."

"Yes sir!"

Rangiku was even more sick. Toshiro was extremely annoyed, because she kept lounging around the office complaining, but also because she'd found out that he was gonna be singing.

"Aww! Captain will be singing! What is it? What is it? What is it- ah shit."

"What happened?" Toshiro said worriedly. Rangiku fell backwards onto the couch, clutching her head.

"Headache from the hangover. It's so cute that my captain is worried about me!" She held her hands to her cheeks. "Oh look. When I fell, my boobs nearly spilled out of-"

"I don't want to hear about it, Matsumoto."

"Loosen up a bit, Captain!"

"You vomited! Twice! I had to use Hyorinmaru to freeze it then I had to clean it up! Don't blame me if I come off as a little brat!"

Rangiku pouted. "I'm sorry!"

Toshiro sighed. "Just go find something productive to do." He leaned over his paperwork. Rangiku headed out.

"I'm gonna go find something to do as you said!" She opened the door and walked outside. Remembering something, she popped her head back inside. "Also, please don't use my new cup for tea. It can't handle hot water. Bye!" The door closed. Toshiro sighed. Then, he spotted the cup holding steaming tea on his desk, resting on a pile of papers.

"Shit."

It cracked open, spilling tea all over the finely written documents under it.

"MATSUMOTO!" he screamed.

* * *

**ideas. ideas everywhere. btw, the songs i mention are actual songs sung by the seiyuus. check them out. they're good. i guess.**

**Please R&R! Criticism is welcome!**

**bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**There's loads of ships in this. mainly izumomo, renruki and ggiosoi**

* * *

Sui-Feng walked over to Yoruichi and crouched. The woman was lounging against a rock. She turned her head and waved. "Hey!"

"Hello, Yoruichi-sama."

Yoruichi was concerned. She'd seen the distress in her friend's eyes yesterday at the izakaya. Now was a better time to discuss it.

"Sui-Feng," she began gently. "What is it that you were worried about last night?"

"Huh?" Sui-Feng tried to hide her troubles. "What?"

Yoruichi snorted. "Dumbass. Don't tell me you don't remember."

Sui-Feng looked down sheepishly. "Yeah... I remember."

Yoruichi nodded. "Go on."

"It's just that... I don't feel comfortable with all those Arrancar around. What if they attack us? There's going to be freaking Espada there! Don't tell me that Grimmjow bastard, who actually never died, is going to just sit around and watch."

"Actually, he's gonna be singing. Three songs."

"That's not my point, but oh well. Let's start practising."

Yoruichi nodded, but she knew when her younger friend was lying and when she wasn't. But she decided not to question her further.

Sui-Feng sang beautifully. Her voice was a bit quiet, but that would be fixed with the microphones. When it was Yoruichi's turn to sing, she caught Sui-Feng staring at her.

"Ah! It's just that you have a nice voice." Sui-Feng noticed. Yoruichi smiled warmly. In truth, she was worried for her friend, but she'd find out what was troubling her later.

Meanwhile, Unohana was alone in the Fourth Division barracks. She was singing, practising for the music festival. She stopped, satisfied that she'd memorized it, and had gotten all the notes right. Sighing, she said, "You can come out now, Isane-kun!"

Isane shuffled out sheepishly from the curtain and looked down. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping!" she blurted suddenly. "It's just that- you have a beautiful voice like an angel!" She stopped and straightened, a small blush forming on her cheeks. "It makes me feel really calm and peaceful... That's why I've been listening to you sing."

Unohana just smiled. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, Isane."

"Oh- okay. I'm sorry!" she blurted again, then she covered her mouth and ran out. Unohana just smiled and shook her head. Isane was an interesting girl.

Ukitake burst outside. Kiyone and Sentarou, who were arguing quietly again, looked up, startled. "What is it, Captain?"

"Do you guys feel like practising?"

"I'd be honoured!" Sentarou shouted. Kiyone covered her ears and hollered even more loudly.

"I'd be more honoured than him! In fact, I still feel honoured that you wanted to sing with us!"

Ukitake held up his hands. "It's fine! Let's just beat the other Shinigami with out amazing skills!"

"Yeah!" The two co-third seats punched the air.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Kiyone asked worriedly.

"Never felt better!"

Over at the squad five barracks, Captain Hirako and Lieutenant Hinamori were practising their songs.

Shinji exhaled and adjusted the tie-lookalike around his neck. It was a memento of his time in the human world. He was going to be singing, and he was fairly sure he had memorized the song well. Just as he walked outside, he was met with a foot to the face. Staggering back, Shinji clutched his bleeding and bruised nose.

"What the hell?!"

"HAHAHAHA BALDY! You've grown weak!"

"You little sh-"

"Bye!" Hiyori pulled a face and dashed off, Shinji glaring after her. He sighed. Momo, who was outside, came rushing in.

"What happened?" she asked, seeing his broken nose.

"That _thing_ did," he grumbled, jerking his thumb at Hiyori. "I swear she hasn't changed a bit in the last 100 years."

"Oh!" Momo laughed. "What are you gonna be singing in the festival?"

"S-something..." Shinji stumbled back into his room. Then he turned around and walked out of the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to get my broken nose fixed..."

"Oh. Bye! I'm gonna go talk to Izurun!" Momo dashed off, waving her hand.

Kira was over at his barracks, pacing. Momo dashed in. "Oh, hi!"

"Hey, Momo. What are you doing here?"

"I'm bored and I don't feel like practising. I've practiced so much." She stretched. "So! What are you doing?"

"I don't really know..."

"Can you help me with some of my documents?"

"Sure, if it kills time!"

"Let's go!" She grabbed his wrist and ran with him back to the fifth division barracks.

-::-

Nnoitra was babysitting Nel. Nel hadn't really died, so she didn't have stitches, but Nnoitra had a long, jagged scar running from his left shoulder to the right sode of his hip. Luppi had two scars running down his face through his eyes. They looked like Ulquiorra's markings. Charlotte had a cross stitch on his abdomen and Tesla had a sewn-up scar running down his left shoulder down to his left leg. Szayel had a sewn up scar around his chest area.

Ulquiorra was the strange one. He didn't have any visible scars, but when you were close up and he was bathed in ultraviolet light, his skin looked like it was riddled with white, scar-like cracks. He looked like a pale, puzzle piece. And he kept rambling on and on about 'heart'.

Tia Halibel and her Fraccion had never died. Sure, she was cut down by Aizen but her Fracciones had brought her back to Hueco Mundo. Starrk and Lilynette on the other hand had identical cross scars running diagonally down their bodies.

Nel was asleep. She was snoring. And drooling. On top of that, she was drooling onto his boots. A vein twitched in his forehead and he was tempted to kick the infant off him but he couldn't. She was too cute.

"Aww... Would ya look at that." Grimmjow sneered from the corner. Nnoitra glared at him.

"Shaddap, moron."

"No really, I thought you hated Neliel! Because she was a woman! And you love attacking defenseless things."

"Yeah, maybe. You attack her then."

"Uh... No." Grimmjow wanted to, but he couldn't bring himself to harm the little child.

"Eh... Nnoitra-chan and Grimmy are arguing over me..." Nel slurred in her sleep. A vein throbbed in both of the older men's temples.

"SHUT UP!"

Meanwhile, Ylfordt was annoying his little brother.

"Aww... Such beautiful pink hair!" he gushed, taking a few strands and shaking them around.

"You're one to talk, with your long, flowing tresses of glossy blonde hair," Szayel muttered in an irritated undertone. "Why don't you braid it?"

"What did you say, little runt?!" Ylfordt grabbed Szayel's collar. Szayel just kneed him and turned around, leaving his older brother writhing on the ground, clutching his middle.

"That's taken care of... Now, to go somewhere secluded and practice in peace." Szayel sauntered off, clutching his stack of papers.

-::-

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo inwardly winced at that nickname. Sure, it was fine at first but that girl kept repeating it over and over again with her high voice. It was getting annoying. He looked out the window and saw Inoue Orihime at the bottom outside. "Oh, hey."

"Are you going to the music festival?" she shouted, cupping her hands.

"Might as well. Rukia forced me to, threatening me to let Kon keep my body. She made me rehearse so many songs!" he sniffed.

Orihime looked at him with sympathy. "I'm gonna be singing too! So will Ishida-kun!"

Uryuu appeared behind her and puffed his chest. "I'm going to be singing two songs!"

Ichigo looked at him in confusion. "I thought the Shinigami were your enemies!"

Uryuu pretended not to hear him. "I'm gonna kick your ass!" He ran off.

Inoue waved at Ichigo. "I need to go now! Bye!" She ran off in the opposite direction.

Ichigo sighed and rubbed his neck. His friends were confusing.

"Kon-saaaaan!" A familiar voice dang down the street and Ichigo turned to see Hanatarou run, trip and faceplant onto the sidewalk. He was in his Gigai, and several people pointed and laughed. Ichigo rushed downstairs and out onto the street.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, helping him up.

Hanatarou dusted himself off. "I'm practising with Kon-san for the music festival!"

"Even you?"

"Yeah! We've been meeting up while you were at school."

"Do you want to come inside?"

Hanatarou shook his head. "No thanks, but please get Kon-san for me. He can't move around freely in public, seeing as he's a stuffed toy," he added in an undertone. Ichigo nodded. A moment later, he ran outside carrying Kon's limp body. He handed it to Hanatarou, who nodded and thanked him.

"Bye, Ichigo-san!"

"Bye..." Ichigo watched them leave and closed the door. It was an interesting day. He was abut to walk back upstairs when he spotted Yuzu. "What are you doing?"

"I needed someone to taste-test my new cookies!" she squeaked angrily. "Why didn't you invite him in?"

"I did but he refused! And they're just cookies!"

Yuzu ignored him. "I tried them and they're fine," she fretted. "But I don't know how other people react." She handed him a cookie. "Try it, Onii-chan!"

Ichigo took it, confused, and popped it into his mouth. It was fine at first but his eyes widened. He turned slightly green.

"I tried making salted cookies. Sometimes, salty things are good!" Yuzu cried happily. Her eyes shined and she turned to Ichigo. "So, how was it?"

Ichigo chewed and forced it down. His mouth contorted into a thin, severe line that wriggled, trying to make the chewed cookie go down. He swallowed, and turned even more green. "It's- very- good," he croaked, trying to smile. It was actually way too salty. His tongue felt like it was being tortured. "Just gonna-" -burp- "go back to my room."

"Thanks, Onii-chan!" Yuzu waved and spotted Karin. "Karin-chan! Try a cookie!"

Karin eyed Ichigo and shook her head. "No thanks, I'm not really hungry. Ichi-nii looks pretty sick though."

"Yeah..." Yuzu glanced at her, worried. "Did I put too much salt in?"

Karin snorted. "Maybe. Maybe not. What to you think?"

"I know!" Yuzu brightened. "I'll take it to Jinta and Ururu at the Urahara Shoten!" She skipped off. "See you later, Karin-chan!"

At the Urahara Shoten, Yoruichi lounged on the counter in cat form. Kisuke was sitting next to her, fanning himself and looking thoughtful. The door opened and Yuzu hopped in. "Good morning Urahara-san! Good morning... um..."

"Yoruichi," Kisuke told her. "What brings you here today, Kurosaki-chan?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to try my new cookies!"

Over in the other rooms, Jinta stiffened. The Goddess was here. He dashed out into the shop and Yuzu spotted him. "Hi, Jinta-kun!"

"Y-Yuzu!"

"Wanna try some of my new cookies?"

"Sure!" Yuzu handed him one. He took a bite, was about to tell her it was fantastic, then stopped. He turned green. The cookie was incredibly salty. His mouth twitched and his eyes widened. He tried not to wrinkle his face.

"It's a bit salty, because I tried to make salted cookies. Is it nice?"

_What should I do? If I tell the truth, she'll think I'm insulting her and won't come to the candy shop. If I say it's good, she'll keep making these horrible cookies! _Jinta was at a loss for words. Finally, he forced the piece of cookie down, swallowing. "It's- good!" he choked out. "Kinda... salty..." He staggered into the back of the room and closed the door. He needed to retch, but he just held his breath and suffocated, trying not to offend her.

Kisuke took a cookie and bit one. His eyes widened, and behind his fan, he was trying to rid himself of the taste. His mouth was pursed, and there was a spike in his Reiatsu. He pretended to wipe his nose, actually spitting the cookie out into his hand.

"Please excuse me... I need to use the restroom..." he stumbled away. Yoruichi gazed at Yuzu with knowing eyes. Yuzu reached out a hand tentatively, and Yoruichi lowered her head and let Yuzu pat her.

_I like this little girl_, she thought. She climbed into Yuzu's lap and let the girl pat her until Kisuke came back. He looked better than earlier. He sat down.

"The cookie was great," he said smoothly. "Just add a pinch less salt. Go take it to Inoue-san! I'm pretty sure she'll love it!"

"Okay!" Yoruichi leapt off Yuzu's lap as she stood up. "Bye!"

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow on her furry face as Kisuke drank some water and washed his mouth. "Poor girl," she said.

Orihime looked, surprise, as the little girl ran up to her. "Yuzu-chan?" She had been taking a walk, and was humming the song she was singing for the music festival.

"Inoue-chan!" Yuzu hopped on the spot, holding out the bag of cookies. "Can you try one of these new salted cookies I made?"

"Sure!" Orihime popped one in her mouth. Her eyes widened.

"Is if too salty?" Yuzu asked, worried. "The others had a reaction like that, and they said it was too salty."

"It's wonderful!" Orihime squealed. She had often been told she had weird taste. "It's not too salty at all! It's a new and unique style!"

"Really?" Yuzu's eyes sparkled. "Take some!" She placed a handful in Inoue's hand. She looked at it in surprise.

"Are you sure?"

"You seem to like them, Inoue-chan!"

Orihime thought for a while. These cookies were amazing. They were like a sweet and salty exotic treat. "I know! I'm visiting some friends later in the week. Maybe... Can you bake some more for me so I can take it to them?" she asked shyly.

Yuzu beamed. "Sure!"

Inoue clapped. "Yay!" She handed Yuzu 1000 yen. "Take this!"

"Thanks, Inoue-chan!"

Ichigo looked curiously up from his book to see Yuzu baking more cookies with a chef hat and a serious expression on her face. "I take it people loved the cookies?"

"Yup!" Ichigo was surprised. They were incredibly salty. How could anyone bear them? They must've had tastebuds of steel. "Inoue-chan asked me to bake more! It's my duty. I'm not letting her down!"

Huh. So they shared the same taste. Ichigo shrugged. "That's good."

* * *

**I want to write Renji's reaction to this, seeing as he reacted hilariously to the spicy onigiri Jinta made for him.**

**Please R&R! Criticism is welcome!**

**bye**


End file.
